The Truth Will Set You Free
by AngelWings14777
Summary: The girls have been framed for a huge bank scandal all thanks the Townsville villains. The girls get help from Dexter and with hidden identities they enroll in Townsville High to get close to the RRB and figure out how to clear their names and bring down the ones who framed them. Rated M: Language
1. Prolouge

The Truth Will Set You Free

Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. **

The sound of rain drops fall onto the streets below. I wonder why is it that after something bad happens it always rains? Why does it rain when things turn out bad? And yes, something bad did happen otherwise I wouldn't be standing here looking up at the gray skies as they cry down on the Earth.

"Bubbles, come on! We have to hurry before they catch up to us!"

Blossom says, pulling on my arm to get me to hurry up, ushering me through the ally ways with the sounds of police cars chasing the streets for us. But the loudest sound of all is our flee from the city with the pitter-patter of rain on the streets and buildings as our shoes splash through the puddles. I can not believe it. It has come to this. It has come to where _we _are the villains and not _them. _My sisters and I had unknowingly set up our own downfall.

All of the villains from evey shape and form got together and publically announced that they have given up their ways due to never succeeding because of The Powerpuff Girls, and asked that my sisters and I help them make a real living in the society. My sisters were skeptical of them at first, unlike me. I believed them. Well, I believe anyone can change their life around as long as they are truely determined.

So being the optomistic girl that I am, I believed them. And I gave them my trust. I really have no words to describe how 'taken advantage of' I feel through their betrayal. Blossom had given them her knowlage on computers, which she is a total tech-wizard on, financials, and other business things. Buttercup gave them knowlage of everything in the city aside from the secret passage ways, those she kept to herself, thankfully.

And I. All I did was help them with their communication skills, manners, and independent living skills, such as cooking and cleaning. Now my sisters and I know that we may have tought them _too well_. No, we _know_ that we tought them too well. Because the next thing we know is that a major bank scandal was comitted. All of the people's money was distributed into three bank accounts. The accounts of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium.

The Powerpuff Girls, Heroines and Protectors of the City of Townsville. Well, not anymore. We once were _loved_ by all. Now we are _hated_. We were forced to leave the city with Professors help, he gave us money and a map of the secret passage ways underground through the basement cellar door. There were riots everywhere, no one in the city even thought that maybe we were set up.

They were just furious that their money was taken from them, understandably but still. They didn't even think otherwise, 16 years we have protected the city from anyone who threatens it, never once giving the people a reason to turn their cheek. But one set up and the people believe it and not us. Not that's real betrayal right there. The villains were only the ones who set it up. Hellicopters and police cars cover the streets and skies but my sisters and I are already on the outskirts of Townsville, on foot going through the forest that leads to who-knows-where.

"Bubbles, come on! Stop slowing down, we know you suck at running but we can't fly and risk exposure!" Buttercup harshly whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I'm coming as fast as I-" like that I was down because I slipped on some muddy grass.

I sat on my knees with my head bent as I silently let some tears fall.

"This is all my fault." I whispered.

In a heartbeat my sisters came to my side, Blossom rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"It's not your fault. It's _our _fault, we all share the blame." she tried to re-assure me but I wouldn't hear it.

"No! It is my fault. I was the one who convinced you guys to give them a chance." I told them looking at them with tear-filled eyes.

"That's not your fault, it's just who you are. You'd give anyone a second chance, it's what Bloss and I admire about you." Buttercup told me, side-hugging me.

I managed a weak smile.

"We love you for who you are Bubbles. Never change." Blossom said.

"Now we really need to go, they could catch up to us before we get there." Blossom said standing, offering me a hand to help me up.

I took it and gave her a confused look, "Where are we going?"

She smiled, "Huber. I have a friend there who will help us out." she said.

"But shouldn't we turn ourselves in? Wouldn't it be the right thing to do?" I asked.

"For what? A crime that we didn't commit?! No way, I'm not going back there. I'm not going to prison an innocent woman." Buttercup told me with fierce determination.

"Yes, but wouldn't running away make us look even more guilty?" I shot back at her.

Buttercup didn't speak because she knows that I'm right.

"Your right, Bubbles. But this. This is something that we have to figure out on our own. When we prove that _they_ did this to us, they will be the one's behind bars and not us." Blossom reasoned.

I sighed, "Alright, let's go." I agreed then with one last look at the city below in chaos, we fled.


	2. Chapter 1

The Truth Will Set You Free Chapter 1 New Name, New Look

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

Who is this girl in the mirror? My reflection deceives me. This girl I'm looking at is not me. This girl has platinum blonde hair, almost white, and is straight. Not in golden blonde waves. But the rest is the same. She still has my wide baby blue eyes, pink full lips, porcelain peach-kissed skin, curvy body, and height of 5ft 5in. My eyes are the only thing to remind me of who I once was.

I'm not Bubbles Untionum anymore. I'm not the Joy and Laughter of the The Powerpuff Girls anymore. I'm not loved by all anymore. I'm not the girl I used to be. My name is now Alia Davis, I'm 16 years old and a normal high school girl. Well, at least that's what my sisters and I agreed on. For almost 2 day we were walking to the town Blossom mentioned, Huber, when we got there we were exhausted by the time we found Blossom's friend's home.

***Flashback***

Inhale. Exhale.

"Come on, Blossom. Can't we take a rest?" I asked her.

I'm out of energy and need a nap.

"Not yet, I'm sure his house is this one." She said sounding determined.

Like she did for the past 5 houses. I swear she's checking all of the houses on this street asking for a Dexter McPherson, whoever he is. I'm going to take my chances and guess tat he's the friend Blossom's been telling us about. She told Buttercup and I that they met through a pen pal assignment at school and stayed friends. If you ask me, Blossom's in denial of a having a crush on him. He's two years older than us, so he's 18, she says that he's a boy genius having saved the world or whatever through time travel. Yeah, sure.

But I'll take my sister's word for it, she'd never tell me a lie. Ever. Buttercup and I hang back as Blossom knocks on the door. A woman answers it. She has short red-orange hair, a heart-shaped face with light blue eyes and is wearing a white sundress with black heels and black apron around her waist also wearing yellow gloves. From the looks of it she was in the middle of doing the dishes. She is pretty, definitely someone's mom.

"Oh, hello girls. What can I do for you?" she asks us cheerfully.

"Um, We're looking for a Dexter McPherson. Is this his house?" Blossom asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes, um. I'm his mother. Are you friend's of his?" She asks Blossom.

Blossom smiles an easy smile, "Yes, we are."

Dexter's mom just smiled at us. "Oh, where are my manners, come in girls. You all look positively worn out, how about some drinks and snacks?"

She asked us, "Oh, yes please. Thank you very much." Blossom said smiling.

"You may make yourselves comfortable while I get on the snacks." She told us as she hurried into the kitchen.

"Dexter!" we heard her yell.

"What, mother?!" we heard him call back.

"You have guests!" She yelled up to him.

We heard him grumble and made his way down the stairs. My sisters and I sat on the couch properly, using our manners. Yep, even Buttercup.

"Here you are girls." Dexter's mom comes back in with a tray that has apple slices, peanut butter and caramel dip with 3 pink lemonades.

"Thank you, Mrs. McPherson." we said in union with a smile.

"Your welcome girls. Dexter should be down shortly."

She told us before she disappeared into the kitchen again.

"B-Blossom?"

It's a whisper but Blossom shot right up at the sound of her name.

"Hey, Dex." She said with a small wave.

And like that he embraced her in a hug.

"Oh my god. I got news of what happened in Townsville. I thought- oh, I thought the worst. I'm glad your alright." he said frantic.

Buttercup and I just nonchalantly eat the snack in front of us and sip our drinks, watching. The love between the two is so obvious to anyone besides them. It's so adorable. I simply adore these things! Blossom hugs him back, tightly.

"Me too." then she let go of him.

"My sisters and I have no where else to go. We come to ask for your help."

Yep, that's my sister. Straight to the point. Sometimes that is highly annoying and frustrating. Finally taking notice of Buttercup and I, Dexter pushes up his glasses.

"Of course, come with me girls." he then left Blossom by his side almost immediately.

Dexter is really tall about 6ft 6in, wearing a white lab coat with black pants and t-shirt, and black boots, purple gloves and has glasses that are semi-circular. He is pretty hot, for a nerdy kind of guy. He has red-orange hair a shade darker than Blossom's and light blue eyes with a handsome rectangular face. Buttercup and I shrugged and followed him and Blossom upstairs.

"Do you believe it, Dex?" Blossom asked him quietly.

"No. You'd never do something like that to people, it just isn't you." he said.

She blushed a little, "I wish the Townsville citizens saw it that way. It's no fun being hated."

Buttercup and I nodded, me sniffing. Ugh! Again with the crying?! What is up with me?! Blossom held out her hand and I took it.

"It'll be alright, Bubbles. I promise." She said running a hand through my golden blonde curls.

I nod, "I know, it still hurts though." I said lamely.

She just ran her fingers through my hair because she knows that's what calms me down when I'm upset. Dexter cleared his throat and opened a door for us, his bedroom door I assume with the posters on it saying 'Stay Out' and stuff. Blossom let out a small giggle as she stepped inside.

"I see Dee Dee was here." she said, taking notice of the messy room and pink ribbons all around.

Dexter chuckled, "What gave you that idea?" he asked smiling back at her.

"Bloss? Who's Dee Dee?" I whispered to her.

"My crazy older sister." Dexter answered for me.

"Oh."

We then followed him to his bookcase, and watch it open up to a secret passage way.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cool!" I rave as I go down the fire-pole thing.

"Bubbles, be careful!" Blossom yelled down to me. But I'm already down.

In a secret ginormous laboratory, it's so high-tech in here. Just think of all the buttons I could push! I'm literally squealing in excitement. By the time I was running around looking at all the cool tech-y stuff the others came down.

"Bubbles! Don't touch anything!" Blossom yelled at me.

"But why?! I gotta push the buttons!" I whined.

"No. You. Don't." she said firmly taking my hand and dragging me away from the buttons and things to touch.

I follow behind pouting.

"Super computer, bring up the girls's birth certificates." Dexter said as he sat down in front of a huge computer, like floor to ceiling that's like 2 stories high, huge.

"Oooh, can I poke it?" I ask extending my index finger.

Blossom frowned at me and smacked my hand away, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yes, Dexter." the machine answered in a womanly voice.

That's too cool!

"Have you girls thought of your new identities yet?" he asked us.

"New identities?" I wondered aloud then I looked at Blossom with clear fear plastered on my face.

"Blossom you never said that I couldn't be _me_ anymore. I don't want to become somebody else!" I told her frantic, stepping back from her.

"I know, Bubbles. But what choice do we have? We need new names, new looks. Or do you want to risk getting caught in public?" she asked.

I frowned, "Well, no but-"

"There's no but about it. My decision is final. We are now the Davis's. I've already thought this through and I will tell you my plan when the time comes but for now we need to become other people." Blossom told us in her 'end of discussion' voice.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, looking away from her.

"Shall we?" Blossom asked Dexter and with a nod she started telling him and us our new names.

"My name is Thea Davis. Buttercup's name is Brynn Davis and Bubbles's name is Alia Davis." she listed us off.

"Fine, I like that name but it doesn't change the fact that I hate this idea of a new me." I told Blossom to which she ignore.

"Alright, the world now knows you as the Davis's." Dexter told us, showing our new identities.

"How come Blossom and Buttercup are older than me?" I asked noticing how I'm still 16 while Buttercup's 20 and Blossom's 24.

"I'll explain later. Now we have to bleach your hair." Blossom said.

"What?! I have to change my hair too?!" I asked panicked grabbing my golden locks. "Part of the 'new name, new look' thing Bubbs." Buttercup said.

Whatever Blossom has planned, I don't think I'll like it. I don't want to be anyone else besides who I am. It's what I was thought and believe whole hardheartedly. How can I change my moral belief's?

***End of Flashback***

I'm the only one who had to change though. Blossom and Buttercup-oops I mean Thea and Brynn stayed the same. Dexter is letting us use his family's cabin where they go camping and stuff. It's by a lake too. It's very secluded and quiet, peaceful here really. Just like any other cabin on a lake. Beautiful view, peaceful atmosphere and a place where no one asks you any questions.

Blossom told me that she has a plan. When doesn't she? But I've been avoiding 'the plan' because I don't want to know what 'new' me has to do. Right now I'm looking in the mirror as Blossom straightens my hair for the day. It always wants to go back to those curls. At least some part of me wants to stay the same. I smile at the thought.

"What's this? A smile?" Blossom teases.

I smile wider, "Maybe." I tell her.

"Wow. Your first smile all week. What's the change?" she asks combing through my hair.

"Nothing. I just decided not to be sad anymore." I told her.

She giggled, "That's good." she said.

There's a knock on the bathroom door and through the mirror I can see Dexter.

"Are you ladies done?" he asked.

Blossom turned me around with a smile, "Yup. How does _Alia_ look?" she asks.

He smiles warmly at me, "Beautiful." I giggle.

"Come on, lunch is ready." Dexter said.

"We'll discuss our plan then." Thea added as we walked out of the bathroom after putting the straightening iron away.

We sat down at the table with Brynn eating her lunch. Which his cheeseburgers and french fries. Blossom and I take our seats.

"So, what's this plan?" I asked Thea eating a fry.

"We're going back to Townsville." She said casually making Brynn and I choke on our food.

"What? I thought the idea was to _stay away _from Townsville." Brynn said emphasizing stay away.

I nodded in agreement.

"Yes well, we're going back. Dexter has a place there we can use. The only reason why we've changed your look is because you'll be enrolling back in Townsville High as Alia Davis. Your job is to get as close to the Rowdyruff Boys as you can, find out information on us. How they pulled off framing us, anything you can get from them-" I cut Thea off by slamming my fists on the table.

"You want me to spy on them?! You want me to be your little _spy_!? Are you kidding me, you know I hate prodding into anyone's life! Why would you have that be my job and not Buttercup? She has no problem getting information!" I yelled at her.

"Because you can tolerate them, Bubbles." She then sighed as I pouted because she's right.

"And your most likely to keep your identity a secret along with keeping what you've learned a secret. It's what your good at. Which is why your so loyal." Thea said back at me.

Right again. Why does she always have to be _right_?

"Okay, so while I'm at school, what are you two doing?" I asked with arms crossed over my chest.

"I get the fun part." Brynn said.

"You already knew about this?" I asked her.

She nodded I scoweled in annoyance.

"I'll have to change my look too because I'll be a new villain. Shouldn't be too hard, all I have to do is do the opposite of what we've been doing." Brynn said with a shrug.

"And I'll take the part as your mother Alia, I have to change my look too. And Dexter will play the part of your father and work at the business that the villains now work at. We both will." Thea explained.

"Alright. Destroy them from the inside out. I love your scheming, Blossom. When are we doing this?" I asked.

Thea smirked at me, "Now."


End file.
